Kalejdoskop zdarzeń/Nigdy więcej wojny
Minęło pięć lat od pokonania panującego nad Danville Dundersztyca. Choć wiele się zmieniło, jedna rzecz pozostaje niezmienne - chaos ogarniający miasto. Mimo usilnych starań O.W.C.A. i Ruchu Oporu by wprowadzić w mieście porządek, Okręt Trzech Stanów ciągle nawiedza widmo przeszłości. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *DS *Ian O'Neill *Major Francis Monogram *Monty Monogram *Jeremiasz Johnson *Heinz Dundersztyc Fabuła Czym jest życie? Życie to chwila. Chwila przesycone ironią. Jednego dnia jesteś panem całego miasta, wszyscy mieszkańcy żyją by ci służyć, a następnego siedzisz za kratkami w więzieniu, które sam wybudowałeś. Mężczyzna w pomarańczowym kostiumie opierał się o zimną ścianę więziennej celi. Dźwięk pałki uderzającej w kraty, wyrwał go z rozmyśleń. - Rusz swój pomarańczowy zad, masz widzenie. Chwila nasiąknięta życzliwością, okazywaną w najróżniejszy sposób. Przez pomoc drugiej osobie, okazanie wsparcia, czy zwyczajny uśmiech. Słońce, niebo, śpiew ptaków. Jak tu nie cieszyć się dniem? Czerwonowłosy szedł uśmiechając się szeroko do każdej mijanej osoby. Od zawsze wierzył, że "twój jeden uśmiech eliminuje smutek z tysiąca twarzy ludzkich". - Upuściła coś pani! - zawołał chłopak nachylając się i podnosząc z ziemi błękity szal. Mijająca go dziewczyna zatrzymała się i obejrzała za siebie. Chłopak pospiesznie podszedł do niej i wręczył jej zgubę. - Miłego dnia - zawołał uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, po czym ruszył w dalszą drogę. Dziewczyna tymczasem stała wpatrzona w oddalającego się chłopaka. Delikatny wiatr wprawiał trzymany przez nią szal w w ruch. "Nigdy nie przestawaj się uśmiechać, nawet jeśli jesteś smutny, ponieważ nigdy nie wiesz kto może się zakochać w twoim uśmiechu." Chwila pełna niespodziewanych zwrotów akcji, jak miłość, zaczynająca się od szczerej niechęci. Znasz kogoś od lat, ciągle z niego drwisz i wyśmiewasz, aż w pewnym momencie spostrzegasz, że całujesz go namiętnie w ustronnej uliczce. - Co my robimy? - wyszeptała brązowowłosa, gdy chłopak oderwał się od jej ust i przeszedł do całowania jej policzków i skroni. - Rozładujemy nagromadzone między nami napięcie - odparł pospiesznie zielonowłosy i wrócił przerwanego pocałunku. Jego dłonie błądziły po ciele dziewczyny, od piersi przez biodra, aż po pośladki. Podobało się to jej, jednocześnie jednak wprowadzało w dziwny stan roztargnienia. - Myślisz, że... - zaczęła nastolatka, jednak z powodu dekoncentracji sama nie wiedziała co do końca chce powiedzieć. - Myślisz... - W tej chwili, niewiele myślę. Chwila pełna wydarzeń smutnych i przygnębiających, jak śmierć przyjaciela z pracy. Centrum Danville, żółte światło latarni oświetlało scenę zbrodni. Na ziemi w purpurowej plami krwi spoczywało ciało mężczyzny w średnim wieku. Uwijało się przy nim dwoje śledczych. Jeden robił zdjęcia, drugi notował coś w zeszycie. Po chwili w plamę światła, weszły dwie kolejne osoby. - Znaleziono go trzydzieści minut temu. Nie żyje od jakiś dwóch godzin - mówił młodszy z mężczyzn. Drugi starszy z olbrzymim, siwym wąsem wpatrywał się w zwłoki z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. - Kolejny z naszych agentów. Ale także ciepłych i wesołych, jak narodziny dziecka. Kobieta ściskała w ramionach małe zawiniątko. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy niemowlę z zawiniątka wyciągnęło do niej swoją pulchną rączkę. Więc nie trać tej chwili, by zastanawiać się czym jest i czy w ogóle ma jakikolwiek sens. Łap ją garćciami i czerp z niej ile się da, bo nim się obejrzysz ta chwila przeminie, a ty razem z nią. Na twarzy Dundersztyca pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Usiadł niedbale na krześle i rzucił strażnikowi, który go przyprowadził pogardliwe spojrzenie. Mężczyzna odszedł na bok by zapewnić więźniowi i jego gościowi odrobinę prywatności, jednak pozostając na tyle blisko by w razie czego mógł w mgnieniu oka interweniować. - Nie spodziewałem się tutaj ciebie. - I nie przychodzę jako ja. Oficjalnie odwiedza cię Jason Mang, twój prawnik. - To ja mam prawnika? - Każdy ma prawnika. Muszę przyznać, że całkiem hojnie mi płacisz. - Więc mój prawniku, po co tu przyszedłeś? - Bo chcę cię stąd wyciągnąć, a raczej ona tego chce. - I niech zgadnę, ty to dla niej zrobisz? Gość nie odpowiedział, nie musiał. Heinz dobrze wiedział, że dla niej był w stanie zrobić wszystko. Poświęcić swoje życie, siebie, to kim był i to kim mógłby się stać. - Jak niby chcesz tego dokonać? - kontynuował zbrodniarz. - Siedzę tu od pięciu lat i jakoś nikt nie wróży mi rychłej amnestii. - Nie troskaj się o to, wszystkim się zająłem. Wystarczy tylko, że będziesz we właściwym miejscu, o właściwej porze. - Wciąż jednak spokoju nie daje mi, pytanie po co tu właściwie przyszedłeś. Mężczyźni wpatrzyli się sobie w oczy, zapadła między nimi chwila ciszy. - Tu jest to miejsce, a pora... - w sali rozbrzmiał przeszywający uszy alarm - właśnie nadeszła. Niektórzy mogli by pomyśleć, że kres panowania Heinza Dundersztyca, oznaczać będzie koniec działalności Ruchu Oporu. Tak jednak nie było. RO nie tylko nie zostało rozwiązane, ale również poszerzyło grono swych członków. Wciąż pomagało społeczności, zmieniła się jedynie forma tej pomocy. Już nie rozbrajali Norbotów, nie ratowali niewinnych z cel śmierci, nie sabotowali planów Heinza. Teraz zajmowali się nieco mniej hardcorowymi rzeczami. Uprzątali ulice z zalegających na nich śmieci, pomagali w przytułkach i schroniskach, malowali ludziom domy, kosili trawniki, czytali dzieciom w miejskiej bibliotece i organizowali dla nich gry, i zabawy. Tylko nieliczni i najlepiej wyszkoleni członkowie RO, współpracowali z O.W.C.A. i brali udział w znacznie poważniejszych misjach, takich jak łapanie zbiegłych więźniów, czy szukanie sprawców kradzieży. Przy agentach O.W.C.A. usiłujących zaprowadzić w mieście porządek, wyplenić szerzące się bezprawie i sprawić by ludzie czuli się bezpiecznie, wydawać by się mogło, że członkowie Ruchu Oporu nie robią nic szczególnego. Robili jednak coś bardzo istotnego. Pomagali ludziom się odnaleźć, w zupełnej nowej rzeczywistości. W świecie bez kajdan i ograniczeń. Uczyli ich jak żyć, samym się tego ucząc. Fineasz i Izabela siedzieli w szkolnej bibliotece pochyleni nad zadaniami domowymi. Czerwonowłosy w tajemnicy przed znajomymi, udzielał przyjaciółce korepetycji z matematyki. Shapiro, choć świetna w walce i dowodzeniu oddziałem, w algebrze była beznadziejna. - Przecież całe to zadanie jest źle - mruknął chłopak sprawdzając rozwiązane przez czarnowłosą zadanie. - Jak to? Sprawdzałam wynik w odpowiedziach, jest poprawny. - Ale obliczenia są czystą abstrakcją. Ilość pomidorów nie jest równa ilości jabłek. - Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi. - To co tu zrobiłaś to tak jakbyś gotowała przecier pomidorowy z jabłek. Może i zarówno z trzech kilo jabłek i trzech kilo pomidorów powstanie kilo przecieru, ale nie będzie to ten sam przecier. - Przestań przytaczać mi kuchenne alegorie, to że jestem dziewczyną, nie znaczy, że potrafię gotować. - Nie tylko gotować nie potrafisz, jak się okazuje. Zapewne w tym momencie rozpoczęłaby się sprzeczka, w wyniku której oboje otrzymaliby dożywotni zakaz wstępu do czytelni, gdyby nie pojawienie się niespodziewanego gościa. - W końcu was znalazłem - oznajmił czarnowłosy chłopak przysiadając się do pary. - Musicie ocenić. Nastolatek rzucił im na biurko kartkę z bloku. Iza rzuciła na nią okiem, podczas gdy Fineasz jedynie wywrócił oczami. - Ian - mruknął. - Dałbyś sobie już spokój z tymi wynalazkami. - Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi - oznajmił O'Neill. - Czy to coś złego, że chcę się przysłużyć RO i stworzyć coś, co przyniesie korzyści naszemu miastu? - W jaki sposób ogrzewany sedes, miałby przynieść korzyść naszemu miastu? - Albo zautomatyzowany karmnik dla ptaków - przytaknęła Flynnowi jego towarzyszka. - Nie wiem... W jakiś. - Jesteś w organizacji już prawie rok - oznajmiła dziewczyna. - I każdy zauważy, że chcesz zaistnieć i uwierz, że ci się to udało. Każdy o tobie słyszał. - Każdy? - Uwierz, każdy. - Nikomu nie uszła uwadze twoja mega wpadka ze śmieciarką w zeszłym roku - zapewnił czarnowłosego Flynn. - Nie o takie zaistnienie mi chodziło. Ferb Fletcher był jednym z tych nielicznych członków RO, którzy mogli pochwalić się współpracą z Organizacją Bez Fajnego Skrótu. Choć był bardzo zaangażowany w sprawy wewnętrzne O.W.C.A., nie zaniedbywał obowiązków związanych z Ruchem Oporu, nałożonych mu przez jego siostrę Chłopak przeprowadzał cotygodniowe zebranie przydzielonego mu oddziału, gdy drzwi pokoju rozwarły się gwałtownie uderzając o przeciwległą ścianę. - Wszyscy poza Fletcherem, wynocha. Do pomieszczenia weszła zamaskowana dziewczyna, w jej głosie można było wyczuć wyraźną wściekłość. - DS, mamy właśnie zebranie... - Co ja powiedziałam? - zawołała groźnie do zgromadzonych członków RO, zupełnie ignorując słowa zielonowłosego. - Won! Wszyscy poderwali się z miejsc i w mgnieniu oka opuścili pomieszczenie, zostawiając parę samą. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim młodzikiem, DS zwróciła się do Ferba. - Gdzie byłeś wczoraj o pierwszej trzydzieści dwie? - Co? Skąd to pytanie? - zdumiał się chłopak, wpatrując się oszołomiony w agentkę. - Wczoraj o pierwszej trzydzieści dwie użyto twojej karty dostępu by dostać się do archiwum O.W.C.A. - Co? Przecież, dobrze wiesz... - Zniknął z niego plan budowy Jail-Jelly. - Chyba mnie nie podejrzewasz? - zapytał chłopak lekko zirytowany. - Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wynoszenie jakichkolwiek dokumentów poza teren archiwum, jest sprzeczne z regulaminem. - To nie ja! - Może ci za to grozić wydalenie, a nawet odsiadka. - DS! - zielonowłosy stracił resztki cierpliwości i chwycił dziewczynę za ramiona. - Całą noc byłem z tobą! W pomieszczeniu zapadło milczenie. - Więc jak wytłumaczysz, że drzwi otworzono twoją kartą? - wyszeptała w końcu zamaskowana. Chłopak nie umiał znaleźć odpowiedzi. DS wyrwała się z jego uścisku. - Ktoś... Ktoś musiał mi ją ukraść. - Świetnie - prychnęła dziewczyna. - Poręczyłam za ciebie. Zaufałam, uwierzyłam, że ci zależy. Myślałam, że choć trochę zależy ci na organizacji, że zależy ci... - Zależy mi! Bardzo mi zależy. - Ale nie byłeś w stanie upilnować nawet kawałka plastiku. Pokój znów spowiła cisza. Ferb wpatrywał się w DS z oczekiwaniem. Dziewczyna przez jakiś czas gapiła się na niego, ciężko oddychając. W końcu jednak zwiesiła wzrok i usiadła na najbliższym krześle. Wściekłość powoli jej mijała. - Co z kamerami? - podjął temat nastolatek. - Nagrania z tej nocy zostały usunięte. - To by znaczyło, że miał również dostęp do stróżówka. - Z pewnością znał plan organizacji. - To musiała być osoba nie budząca większych podejrzeń. Jeden z mieszkańców siedziby, bądź stały gość, który pozostał na noc. Zapewne wszedł do organizacji w ciągu dnia. DS przerwała rozważania i zerknęła na swój telefon. - Monogram cię wzywa - oznajmił wstając z krzesła i kierując się ku wyjściu. Francis siedział przy biurku, wpatrując się martwym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy zamordowanych zostało czterech agentów organizacji. Major miał pewność, że nie były to przypadkowe ofiary. Ktoś najwyraźniej, poluje na jego ludzi. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz. Za dużo tego wszystkiego. Od wyzwolenia Danville niemal nie sypia. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że po pokonaniu Dundersztyca przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się z czymś znacznie gorszym - rzeczywistością. Służba u dyktatora była jak szalony i barwny sen. Nic nie wydawało się być wtedy realne. Dziś niestety wszystko jest, aż nazbyt prawdziwe. Nic nie jest takie jak sobie wyobrażał. Liczył, że po obaleniu rządów tyrana, ludzie w końcu będą szczęśliwi. Przestaną się ukrywać we własnych domach i wyjdą na ulicę, a nad miastem zaświeci słońce. Ale słońce nie wyjrzało zza chmur. Ludzie stracili miejsca pracy, a tym samym źródło utrzymania. Miasto zaroiło się od przestępców, którzy ośmieleni wyszli z cienia. Na jaw wyszło, że Heinz Dundersztyc ma więcej zwolenników niż można było się spodziewać, a utrzymanie porządku w mieście, okazało się być znacznie trudniejsze niż jego zaprowadzenie. Z rozmyśleń wyrwało go pukanie. - Wejść. Drzwi otworzyły się, do gabinetu wszedł agent Sparks, za nim niepostrzeżenie wsunął się Monty Monogram, syn Francisa. - Prosił major, by na bieżąco pana informować. Schwytano kolejnego członka dawnego Komitetu Usunięcia Pobliskich Anarchistów - oznajmił agent. Major westchnął ciężko. - Dziękuję, niech Szpakowski go przesłucha. - Sparks skinął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie. Monogram spojrzał na syna. - Chwilami mam poczucie, że wszystko co tu robimy jest bezsensowne. Jesteśmy Syzyfami toczącymi swoje głazy na szczyt góry, po to by te mogły się z niej stoczyć. Niewdzięczność ludzi mnie przeraża, wielu naszych straciło życie byśmy mogli chodzić z podniesioną głową, nie bać się spojrzeć w niebo. Tymczasem oni chcą jego powrotu, "bo za jego panowania mieli pracę", "bo za jego panowania w mieście panował porządek", "bo za jego panowania każdy miał dach nad głową", "bo za jego panowania nikt nie kradł i nie zabijał". Zapomnieli, że ludzie bali się wychodzić z domów, a ich życie było ciągłą pracą. Jedynym ich celem było służyć. Teraz, gdy mogą żyć... Nie potrafią. Nie umieją docenić tego co mają. Nie wiedzą, czym jest wolność, że to nie tylko przywileje, ale i obowiązki. - Walczyliśmy za nich, umieraliśmy za nich. Liczą, że i życie przeżyjemy za nich - odezwał się Monty. Francis znów westchnął i pokiwał głową. Młody Monogram wpatrywał się chwilę w ojca, podejrzewał o czym białowłosy myśli. - Tak ślepo goniliśmy za widmem wolności, że nawet nie zastanawialiśmy się, co potem. - Brakuje ci jego rządów? - zapytał brązowowłosy nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny. - Chciałbyś by wrócił? - Chciałbym znów dostrzec sens w tym co robię. Dundersztyc mi go nadawał. Brakuje mi czasów, gdy mogłem powiedzieć z całą stanowczością, że wiem co robię i gdy mogłem przespać noc. Ale do rzeczy. Z czym przychodzisz? - Panno Flynn, już o tym rozmawialiśmy. - Tę petycję podpisało ponad sześćdziesiąt procent mieszkańców. Potrzebujemy dotacji. - Miasta nie stać na kolejne wydatki. Rudowłosa opierała się obiema rękoma o biurko burmistrza Danville, wpatrując się w mężczyznę z wściekłością. - Więc na co idą wszystkie pieniądze? Bo na pewno nie na polepszenie sytuacji naszych obywateli. Gdyby nie RO miasto tonęło by w śmieciach. Uprzątnęliśmy całe Danville, nie biorąc od was ani grosza. Nasza praca jest w pełni charytatywna i dobrowolna. Nie czerpiemy, żadnej korzyści z naszej działalności. W zamian chcemy jedynie odrobiny szacunku i uznania. A co otrzymujemy? - Panno... - Niewdzięczność ze strony władz. W pana interesie leży, by zapewnić mieszkańcom godne warunki życia. Tymczasem nie robi pan nic, by polepszyć stan naszego miasta. - Nie jestem w stanie... - Mam dość pana bierności! - Proszę nie podnosić na mnie głosu - zawołał pospiesznie burmistrz podrywając się z miejsca oburzony. Jedno spojrzenie panny Flynn, wystarczyło jednak by mężczyzna opad z powrotem na swój skórzany fotel, niemal całkowicie się z nim zlewając. - Nie przychodzę tu jako przedstawicielka RO, ani żadnej innej organizacji. Przychodzę tu jako obywatelka Danville. I jako obywatelka Danville ostrzegam pana. Zajmuje pan ten stołek tylko dlatego, że to my pana wybraliśmy i to my możemy pana z tego stołka skopać. Ma pan dzień na załatwienie nam dofinansowania. Fretka odwróciła się na pięcie i opuściła pomieszczenie. Przed gabinetem czekał na nią Jeremiasz. - Szybko ci zeszło - mruknął jedynie. Po minie swojej narzeczonej od razu rozpoznał, że nie była to łatwa rozmowa. - Bierność tego konowała mnie mierzi. Szczerze liczyłam, że nie okaże się jednym z tych gryzistołków, czy jak im tam. Dziewczyna szła ku wyjściu z ratusza, blondyn kroczy sprężyście tuż obok niej. - Po pokonaniu Dundersztyca coś sobie obiecałam. Nigdy więcej walki o przetrwanie. Nigdy więcej wojny. Tymczasem, mam wrażenie, że nigdy z niej nie wróciłam, tylko front się zmienił. - Jesteś wojowniczką, zawsze będziesz walczyć, nawet jeśli to tylko walka z biurokracją. Kategoria:Odcinki